Forgive
by Robin and Marian 4ever
Summary: He hopes that he will be forgiven, hopes that he has not just lost his best friend.
1. Forgive

**AN: Hi all, this is my first Moonlight fic and I am a little hesitant about it. I loved Fated to Pretend, and thought it was probably the best of the season. It did leave me wondering what Jospeh thought about what he had to do so I decided to write about it. Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Moonlight, though how I wish I did._**

Josef Kostan-the oldest vampire in L.A-sat in his soon to be finished remodeled office. He should have been in his freezer sleeping as it was almost dawn, but no, he was up.

For the first time since Sarah, he was troubled, worried for Mick, who was, though unsaid by either of them, his best friend-his brother.

When he went over to Mick's tonight after the call, it wasn't just because Mick was going to do something suicidal and downright idiotic even for him. No it was because he cared, for the first time in a long time he cared and he did not want Mick to rescue Beth at cost to his life because he would be alone, really alone.

Josef could count on one hand the number of _true_ friends he had. Mick was at the top of that list, and really after the night was through the only one.

That's why when Mick asked, asked him to Turn him back, he hesitated. Because for once Mick was asking _him_ the impossible. Mick hated being a vampire and he was human again, something he had always wanted, and Mick was willing to give that up for the girl he loved-that was something Josef could admire. But.

But.

He hesitated, he knew that when he did Turn Mick, that it could erase everything-their friendship, their bond, everything. But he did it. Because of that one look, the look that said for Beth.

Part of him was glad that Mick asked because having him human was unnatural even by his standards, that and he worried about him because Mick did idiotic things all the time because that was who he is, but he was no longer invincible.

Yet another part, the part that is Mick's brother, his best friend has more than gratitude for the annoying reporter that Mick loves.

It is because of her, because how she changed him over the past months that he knows Mick will be okay.

This time Mick made the choice to be Turned, to give up what he wanted most, to save the person who he loves more than anything else.

_That_, Josef knew was the important part, Mick chose his fate this time. It was not thrust upon him unknowingly.

And again he owed his gratitude to Beth Turner, because this time around he thinks, he hopes, Mick accepts who he is and will not hate himself, like he did for the last fifty years. That this time Mick can be happy and alive and live (with Beth if it comes down to it) and that is something he hoped his friend would have in his life.

So Josef turned him, and he hopes that when Mick wakes up tonight that he remembers why and will forgive him. Because if Mick did not, Josef did not think he ever would.

* * *

**AN: So how was it?? Please review, it helps my muses:)**

**Also, to any readers or my Sky High fic- I apologize for the long wait for chapter 4, hopefully it will be out in the next couple of weeks, but I have exmas coming up so... There is a one shot based off of it that will be put up as soon as I get it back from my beta.**

**Thanks for reading the insanely long note!! again please review-I appreciate it.**


	2. Forgiveness

**AN: I was going to leave this a one shot but considering I got 3 reviews in under 24 hours which is a first for me, I present to you more...**

**There will be atleast one more part maybe two if I get anymore ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgiveness. That one word had so much meaning, yet at the same time none at all. Do people really forgive? They may say they do, but in reality? He has seen humans "forgive", knew that in the long run the word did not mean much; sometimes the actions that followed did not either.

With Vampires, forgiveness is nothing; it means nothing since most get revenge for wrongs done to them. That and killing on a daily bases really isn't good for the whole "you're forgiven" process. But Vamps are not human; they have a different view on what's right and what's wrong and the whole 'moral' code does not apply to them, least of all to those centuries old.

* * *

Mick St. John, Private Investigator and 85 year old vampire, stood on his roof. Beth had just left and a part of him rejoiced in what had happened between them. In a way they were officially together, he just had to accept it.

Mick looked down on his part of L.A-he never really had just looked at this view before, it was striking, something only a Vampire could truly sense.

Vampire. That one word used to have the power to ruin Mick's day. How he hated who he had become, the monster he saw himself as. But now.

Now.

This was not fifty years ago, he had not been turned against his will, unprepared like with Coraline. No, he had chosen this. Chosen to be turned by the one he saw as his best friend his brother-even if they had never said the words.

The look on Josef's face when Mick had asked the impossible of him shocked him. That was the first time Mick new that Josef did care that he did not want Mick to lose the one thing he had wanted for decades over a girl.

So he was a Vampire again, at the moment staring out over L.A on his roof, with a picnic spread out behind him.

* * *

Never before had he reveled in the powers being a Vampire gave him. No, he had always hated them for what they had stood for, for what it meant he had become.

Now as he made his way through the city, just thinking about what had happened, he reveled in them, jumped from roof to roof as he felt the air around him.

Mick sighed as he thought about what he was doing and why he could do it.

Forgiveness. It was a word that Mick always hated because so few actually meant it, least of all Vampires. He knew he would never forgive Coraline for what she had done to him, for the monster she had turned him into.

But now after what happened with Beth these last few months, especially in the last day he knew he had changed. After the fight, after the picnic just hours ago he knew he was different. That this time it would be different. Mick realized that he had come to accept his Vampire qualities especially since having them and being said Vamp helped him save Beth, His Beth.

He had Josef to thank for that, to thank for Turning him back into a thing that for fifty plus years he had hated. But he did not blame Josef; he had asked his friend to do the impossible after all.

And Josef had. Nor did he blame him for what had happened. Now Mick knew that despite his facade Josef would be worried that through his actions he lost the one person he had let get close to him in years.

Mick did not want to lose that friendship either despite some of his friends' tendencies he would miss him.

So Mick would forgive him, and he would mean it because he had asked for this asked to be Turned back to save the woman he loved and he was honored that it had been Josef that Turned him. He also knew that some of that acceptance came from the fact that with Josef as his 'second sire', he did not have Coraline taunting him for how he had acted as a Vamp, Josef accepted his ways even though he did not necessarily like them.

So he would forgive Josef, offer forgiveness despite the fact he had asked because he knew Josef would not accept anything less. He just hoped Josef knew **that**.

* * *

**AN: How was it??**


	3. Forgiven

**AN: Well here is part 3. It is the last. I wasn't entirely happy about the dialogue so, I apologize if its somewhat crappy. I am better at insights then talking.**

Mick made his way to Josef's mansion all the while wondering if Josef would take what he wanted to say seriously or make no big deal of it. He knew his friend, knew that despite how worried and hurt he may be, Josef would always try to make himself into the tough guy, show all of his 400 plus years in order to save himself from further pain.

Mick was never one to believe that act of his. He was in fact the only one that Josef would and could be himself, though those times were few and far between. But he did not blame Josef, he had asked for this and he was more than a little startled with the implications of having both Coraline and Josef as his sires-though he would gladly take Josef any day. While he knew he was not a fledgling that needed to be trained Mick was glad his friend was near all the same.

He looked up at the Mansion and had no clear remembrance of walking all the way to the hills but…He was here. By the time he was finished Josef better have it through his thick head and self hate that Mick did not blame him and that he was forgiven because the ancient Vamp would accept nothing less.

* * *

Josef sat at his desk, staring morosely into the fire he had lit more than an hour ago. If anyone noticed the irony of him being so near something that could kill him, they did not say. His employees both Human and Vamp knew when to leave him alone.

Karl had told him Mick was outside, had been for well over an hour, just standing there. In Josef's mind that did not bode well for that friendship. While consciously he knew Mick would still be his friend, sub-consciously he worried. He knew that Mick wanted to be human and he had taken that chance from him in mere seconds, when he knew full when there would never be another way again. He sighed, time to face the music.

Josef straightened, stood upright and fixed his tie. There was no use in meeting Mick not looking his best.

* * *

"Well," began Josef, as Mick stood before him, "What brings you here? Shouldn't you and Blondie be….well...not here?" he smirked.

"We were, I just need some time." Mick replied as the two stared at one another.

A conversation passed between the two in this meeting of stares, both apprehensive.

"I am sorry-" Josef began.

"It wasn't your-" Mick started at the same time, then he sighed.

"I asked you to Turn me Josef," Mick went on, "It was my choice, I had to save Beth and that was the only way." He paused.

"You wanted to be human for years Mick and you through it all away in minutes and I helped." Josef remorsefully told him.

"I don't regret it," Mick responded forcefully, leaving no doubt in his voice. "I am just glad you showed up to help, otherwise…"

"Don't remind me," Josef responded wryly, "Even I didn't think you could be that idiotic, but I guess I was wrong," he continued as he smirked at his friend.

Josef watched his friend and honestly would not believe the words coming from his mouth. How could Mick not regret it? How could he not hate Josef for what he did? He turned and faced the window, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Thank you."

Those two words were enough to make Josef start and turn around. He had never heard Mick sound so sincere and heartfelt, at least towards him. No. he though, as he saw the look on his friend's face, that's not true. Last night, he had when Mick had begged him, asked him, all to save one human, the one he loved.

"Send me a gift basket," he responded sarcastically.

"I mean it Josef, I owe you," Mick said as he ignored the dig. "I made my choice-and you know what?"

Josef looked at him curiously.

"I am glad, I mean I loved being Human-it was my dream come true but…," Mick paused, "I got to eat, sleep-for the first time in decades-"

"Is this going somewhere?"

Mick smiled lightly, "For the first time, I don't hate who I am, and I know I have Beth to thank for that for the most part, you helped too."

"Ah, how's Blondie doing? Worn out yet?" Josef responded with a smirk.

At that Mick glared, but he also relaxed. They were okay; he had been worried for a little-he was not use to the serious side of Josef that he had been confronted with when he first showed up.

"She's fine," Mick said, "We're just taking it slow, I need time to think." He continued.

"You love her," Josef stated, he had already told his stubborn friend, he was merely reinstating the fact.

Mick nodded, then paused and continued, "And thanks."

"You already said that," Josef responded.

"I meant for what you did after I was human you know?"Mick began haltingly, "You didn't treat me differently, just the same as always."

"Was I not suppose to?" Josef said amusedly, "Or did I miss that memo?"

"I was Human Josef, you didn't have to do that, and you could've-" Mick rapidly said

"It wasn't permanent," Josef interrupted, "And besides you needed someone to keep you from getting yourself killed," Josef paused, thought for a moment and continued, "though I can't say I succeeded."

At this both Vampires paused as their eyes locked, both remembering the previous night. In that moment both knew it was okay. Nothing else needed to be said.

Mick nodded first and with a small smile turned to leave.

"Don't do something like that again," Josef said and it was all but a command.

"I won't." Mick responded with one last glance at his friend, his brother, and left.

* * *

As soon as Mick left, Josef closed his eyes and sighed. That was perhaps the most difficult conversation he had ever had with Mick and yet he felt more at ease than he had been for awhile. For once everything was okay and he no longer had to worry about Mick hating himself. But best of all he still had his best friend, his brother.

* * *

**AN: How was it?? And if anyone's interested I am trying to write another Moonlight fic, but considering I have scenes but no real plot line yet it may be slow going but it centers around one of Josef's freshies.**

* * *


End file.
